Today is Gonna Be a Great Day1
Today is Gonna Be a Great Day is de volledige versie van de titelsong. Het is geschreven door Bowling for Soup. (In het Nederlands ook wel 'Soep met Ballen' genoemd). De meeste dingen in het lied zijn dingen die Phineas en Ferb hebben meegemaakt. Songtekst There’s a hundred and four days of summer vacation, 'Til school comes along just to end it, So the annual problem for our generation, Is finding a good way to spend itLike maybe… Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, Or climbing up the Eiffel tower, Discovering something that doesn’t exist, Or giving a monkey a shower Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein’s brain, Finding a Dodo bird, painting a continent,Or driving our sister insane! This could possibly be the best day ever, (This could possibly be the best day ever) And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better. So make every minute count, jump up, jump in, and seize the day, And let’s make sure that in every single possible way, Today is gonna be a great day! Crossing the tundra or building a roller coaster. Skiing down a mountain of beans, Devising a system for remembering everything, Or synchronizing submarines. Racing chariots, taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to Mars, Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree, or wailing away on guitars.(Oh, man.) This could possibly be the best day ever, And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better. So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day, And let’s make sure that in every single possible way,Today is gonna be a great day! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Let’s put our heads together and design a master plan. We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand… We've got our mission and some pliers, yogurt, gumballs, and desire. And a pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands, A unicycle, compass, and a camera that won't focus, And a canteen full of soda. Grab a beach towel, here we go!(This is Ferb-tastic) This could possibly be the best day ever, (This could possibly be the best day ever) And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better, So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day, And let’s make sure that in every single possible way.(Seriously, this is gonna be great.) This could possibly be the best day ever. (Today is gonna be a great day.) This could possibly be the best day ever.Today is gonna be a great day. Trivia De meeste dingen die in het lied zitten,hebben Phineas en Ferb meegemaakt. *"Building a rocket" - "Ben even naar de ruimte" - *"Fighting a mummy" - "Mijn eigen Mummie'' (Maar het was eigenlijk Candace)'' *"Climbing up the Eiffel Tower" - "Reis naar de bodem van Buford" (in het begin staat Ferb op een zandkasteel versie van de Eiffeltoren) *"Dat is wezenlijk,mijn beste Stacy'' (Maar dat was de Big Ben)'' *"Discovering something that doesn't exist" - Het Loch Neus monster, Leve Doofania (Nadat Isabella zei dat ze nog nooit een eenhoorn had gezien). *"Giving a monkey a shower" - "De Zwitserse familie Phines" (Ferb zei Was hard nodig''.)'' *"Surfing tidal waves" - "Strandfeest en Tuinkabouters" *"Creating Nanobots" - "De Broerbots" en Reis naar het middelpunt van Candace *"Locating Frankenstein's brain" - In "Bij de wasstraat" was Doofenshmirtz aan het zoeken naar een batterij in het hoofd van Frankenstein *"Finding a Dodobird" - "Terug in de Tijd" *"Painting a continent" - "Olie op Zand" *"Driving our sister insane" - Eigenlijk elke aflevering,maar 'De Beste Luie Dag Ooit' maakt het wel het best duidelijk. *"Crossing the tundra" - "Zwinter" *"Building a rollercoaster" - "Achtbaan *"Skiing down a mountain of beans" - Zwinter (Ze skien op sneeuw met binnenin bonen) *"Devising a system..." - "Dat hoort bij het spel" *"Synchronizing submarines" - "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" and "Journey to the Center of Candace" (submarines appear in both episodes) *"Racing chariots" - "Greece Lightning" *"Constructing a portal to Mars" - "Unfair Science Fair" and "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" *"Building a time machine" - "It's About Time!" and "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" *"Wailing away on guitars" - "Flop Starz", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Tip of the Day", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "The Baljeatles", and "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". The episode "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" shows more literal examples of the Big Ideas described in the song: *Skiing down a mountain of beans *Devising a system for remembering everything *Taming tiger sharks *Stretching a rubber tree Two final Big Ideas have not yet been shown in any fashion: *Climbing up the Eiffel tower - Assumed to take place during an episode called "Paris Panic", which has since been confirmed as a fake episode. However, it should be noted that at the beginning of "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford", Ferb is atop a scale model Eiffel Tower constructed of sand, and in "Rollercoaster" they land on it when being flung about. *Finding a dodo bird - Not attempted yet, but since in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" they expressly stated that they will never again go in the future, they just might go in the past when they do attempt it.